Kyndall
Biography Season 11 (11.1) * – narrates over old clips Cut on last night of training camp last year. Took K/J saying she should come bank to heart and worked really hard. Knows if she doesn’t make the team this year, the dream is over. (11.5) * of a joint biography with Jessika where they are both dancing in apartment 25-years-old from Texas. Lives with her best friend, Jessika. They met in college and were on Texas State Strutters together. Both moved to Dallas for dream of becoming DCC’s. Last year got cut, and Jessika hugged me, and she realized it was because they were supposed to make it together, so she's hoping for this year. main biography portion next Kyndall says the hardest part of TC is getting the large amount of dances down in a short period of time and not having the amount of time you’d like to practice. If one of them gets left behind they practice them together, the other one is probably, too. jokes about them being a two-for-one special Confessionals Total: x (x most, season x) Season 11: 21 (2nd most) Season 11 (11.1) * Biography * For a split second I forgot my number but it was there. * If I hear name at end of list results, may have heart attack, so hope to hear it, and hopefully early on * announcement of finalists Want it so bad, have a lot of pressure on myself, it’s kind of do or die * I was the last one to be called in, and I’m speechless (11.2) * Everything comes down to right here, right now. Going to do a few 8-counts and the kickline * After being so close last year, I hope I did enough, the wait is killing me (11.3) * Been a week since finals and back at AT&T Stadium today for our first meeting. Excited, ready to get started. * For Judy to finally say ‘that was better;’ it was like the angels were singing (11.5) * I was expecting going in and getting refitted for my uniform and Lisa hands me my actual uniform from last year. * Joint biography with Jessika * Denise Dicharry’s choreography The dance is really different from what we are normally used to. I’m really out of my element. Probably look a hot mess. * office visit Last time I was in the office was last year getting cut. So, as much as I like to hear Kelli and Judy’s one-on-one feedback, that’s not exactly where I was hoping to be tonight. * office Hopefully I can keep dancing up and make K+J impressed while finding a job. Stakes are very high. (11.6) * For the entire past year, I’ve been thinking about being able to put this uniform back on. Hope tonight is the last time I have to turn this uniform back in. (11.7) * All of us know that there are still cuts that have to be made. Maybe six? Maybe more? And we know that every night, it’s kind of a fight for your life out there. * I keep telling myself, one sequence at a time. One dance. One kick. This is it. This is everything riding on the end of training camp. (11.8) * Tonight is the start of the last week of TC. They are going to announce the team, and all of last summer, all of this summer, and the work in between comes down to tonight. * Tonight’s rehearsal is really intense. When they say “and Kyndall, and Kyndall”, you know, “come up and dance Kyndall”, the pressure is on, and I just have to do my best. * office Tonight’s been really long. I feel like overall; it’s been a really positive training camp up until these last few practices. I don’t know what happened, and I hope I didn’t let it slip through my fingers again. * cut This is an incredibly emotional process. This is my dream. It’s a lot of work I’ve put in. When I put on the uniform, I feel like it’s right and I feel like everything I’ve ever wanted and here I am standing in this locker room, looking at all of these beautiful girls, and, you know, you just want to be one. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * Prelims “I loved her last year, she had an adorable personality… she should be stronger this year.” – K * Semifinals “Do you think Kyndall’s stronger than last year?” – K, “I don’t know. I want her to be better.” – J * “So adorable. She gave good face during the routine.” – Judge * “Did you see improvement from last year?” – Ramos, “I tried to.” – K, “Not completely” – J (11.2) * She’s still kind of messy (11.3) * Good. – J * Kyndall’s a lot more fun to watch this year. Seems happy and more confident and makes me want to watch her more. (11.5) * “Kyndall’s okay. She’s not great at this routine tonight. She’s still trying so hard to be big that she’s dancing her way out of control.” – K (11.6) * “Gee, she’s pretty.” – K, “Yeah.” – J cameos (11.7) * She does her own thing every now and then. She dances like a little girl, and I want her to look like the pretty girl that she is. – Pickler * “I don’t know if you’re a little bit ahead or a little bit behind, but every now and then I lose you just for a second. You find your way back in there. You know what you’re doing. Just do it and own it. You’ve got it baby.” – Pickler * “Kyndall was ahead.” – Romo, “Oh, was that what it was?” – K * “On the throw and cross. The first time when you’re facing front, you did it really fast, and then you’re tapping early.” – J * I think she’s got a beautiful look. She’s better than last year. – K/ I like her a lot. – Romo/ I think she’s weak. – J/ Who’s stronger? Her or Amy? – K/ Her. – J * end of episode confessional We’ve got Kelsey, Kyndall, and Amy on the bubble, and they’ve got such strong qualities. (11.8) * “Judy and I have now studied the film, and we have some concerns with Kyndall, Kelsey, Amy, and Yuko.” – K * entrance “Kyndall bothers me from up here.” – K, “Oh my God, is she marching?” – J, “You see what I’m saying?” – K * “Kyndall, you need to start kissing your feet together and making them prettier.” – J * “I don’t get the same energy out of Kyndall on the field.” – K, “I don’t think it’s just mistakes.” – J * “That dance had a lot of mistakes in it. It’s not game ready. Do you know that you made a lot of mistakes?” – J nods Office Visits Season 11 (11.5) * of episode, first of three called in Kyndall thinks tonight she was really out of her element. Never done any hip-hop like that. J says it was out of a lot of people’s elements and asks her if she has less stress outside of TC. Kyndall says she was released from her real estate job Friday due to too much time commitment at TC. That’s a new stress. K says her advice would be anything she can do to leave that at the door so she can enjoy and entertain here. Says she is stronger this year than last year. They will help as much as they can. (11.8) * final practice in first half of show, only one called K asks her how tonight went. Kyndall says she’s not sure, just feels frustrated with herself and thinking about 100 things. Knows that translates to her performance. K agrees it’s translated to the performance, and they feel she’s stumbling on the field and a little bit stompy. Kyndall says she tried to be stompy so it looked precise. Thought it would translate as confident and precise and that she’d look like she knew what she was doing. K says this isn’t just about tonight, but about all of training camp. K thinks she’s beautiful – doesn’t think she’s fierce on the field. At a time when they have to make these decisions. Kyndall says not to say it. K says she doesn’t want to say it. Kyndall says two years in a row on the last night will devastate me. K says she has been fun to watch in the dance studio. Only when they moved to the field, they saw the less confident, most stompy, less fierce performer. She’s made progress, but not enough to be game ready. TGTBYLN. Kyndall laughingly says this is the most brutal thing she’s ever go through. K says the consistency between both years is when she hits the field. And she’s close. Sorry it’s not this season. Kyndall asks if they think she should come back. K says yes. Kyndall says she looks forward to next year, and if third year’s a charm, then 4th year is good, too. K says we’ll see you next year. End of Journey Season 11 (11.8) * The last one cut from Training Camp on the final night after one final practice (last of ten cuts) Other Season 11 (11.1) * Last one shown invited to finals (11.2) * Shown being invited to training camp (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen (11.8) * One of four TCC’s made to repeat a dance in practice * Final spot said to be between her and Kelsey Misc. * x Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:Cut from TCC multiple times Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Final cut